Gifts
by digitalBlader
Summary: Everyone's stressed out but Ray this Christmastime. Ray wants to get something for everyone, but can't figure out the perfect present for one specific person! Will Ray succeed? Find out! Kai/Ray Tala/Bryan
1. Chapter 1 Christmastime

**I wanted to do a fic since Christmas is around the corner so...  
ENJOY!!!  
I do not own Beyblade! ^^**

* * *

(Ray's POV)

_December 18__th_

_--Ah, Christmastime. What a time indeed. If only every single day Tyson and Max weren't driving me to the brink of insanity and Kai was actually around most of the time, this time would be just perfect._

I wrote this down in my journal, something Hilary bugged me to do, since she said it reduced stress (yeah right!).

_--With Christmas just around the corner, it seems everyone has more on their minds than usual._

That was all too true. And what was worse was that there was a tournament going on that would run right over Christmas, which just plain _sucked_.

_--I wonder if Christmas this year will be any good, since we're all away from our families and stressed out by the competition._

I looked up from my red and gold journal to see if anyone was around. Not. A. Soul.

I was alone in our hotel room, which was somewhat good for me. No Tyson or Max to make me want to jump out the window (with us being on the twenty-seventh floor); no anyone to bother me.

I sighed and stood up to stretch, then returned to my journal.

_--I'm still wondering what I should get everyone for the holidays. Just because we're away from home doesn't mean we can't or shouldn't celebrate!_

I decided to write down a list of things that I could get for the team and the rest of the Bladers.

_--Max: anything cute (which is easy)_

_--Tyson: the best Christmas dinner he's ever seen (again, very easy)_

_--Hilary: a new outfit (still easy)_

_--Kenny: computer case (he needs one)_

_--Mariah: a make-up kit (she's been giving hints *rolls eyes*)_

_--Lee: new punching bag (he ripped his old one)_

_--Gary: new horse figurine (. . .)_

_--Kevin: an encyclopedia (he actually asked me for it)_

_--Tala: a new camera (he asked me too)_

_--Brian: the hair gel I use to keep my bangs under control (easy)_

_--Spencer: (doesn't want a present)_

_--Ian: same_

_--Kai: . . ._

I stopped when I came to Kai. Why? Here's the thing.

_I HAVE NO IDEA ON WHAT TO POSSIBLY GET HIM_.

Since he barely talks at all (much less about himself), I had basically no freaking clue on what to get him!!!

I sighed and shut my journal. I hid it back in my suitcase and walked out onto the balcony that extended from the room Kai and I shared. I looked down from my spot on the twenty-seventh floor and sighed again. If I was going to get a gift for everyone then that would mean I couldn't leave Kai out, right? Right.

I walked out of the room and decided to head downstairs to the park across the street. Walking outside (especially when it was cold out) always helped me think. I grabbed my coat, my wallet and the hotel key and headed downstairs.

When I reached the park, I spotted a booth. It was one of those "test your luck" games. I was bored and didn't have anything else better to do, so I decided to give it a shot. I paid the guy running the booth and he showed me what to do.

"Reach in the box here and pull out one of the different colored balls." he said. "Each color represents what prize you get. The grand prize is a pack of ten free-gaming passes for the carnival coming up. With those passes, you could play any game in the carnival and not have to pay."

Thinking about it, those passes _would_ be nice to have. Tyson would be able to try to master one game all day and not waste a penny. I smiled to myself at that thought and reached into the box. I noticed that a small crowd had formed behind me, so decided to hurry up and claim my prize. I fiddled around and picked one. I pulled out a white ball with gold stripes. The crowd gasped behind me and I looked up at the chart.

"I Won The Grand Prize?!!" I gasped, astonished. "Who woulda thought?"

The manager's eyes widened and he reached down and handed me the passes.

"You're one lucky guy." he said. I nodded and left the booth, everyone in the crowd asking to take their chance at it. As I began my stroll around the park, I felt happier all of a sudden. For some reason, I felt my luck was about to just get better. With that thought lingering at the back of my head, I wandered around for a few minutes before I came to the playground. Even with it being so cold, there were a lot of kids playing. I smiled at the sight of them and continued on my way. Around the area, I noticed that there were a lot of booths set up along the street. Curious, I walked over to an elderly woman selling necklaces.

"Excuse me." I said. "But do you know why there're so many booths?"

"It's for business." she answered. "You see, lots of us are like wandering merchants in these parts. We only come by at the best times, like right now for example. We like setting up our booths around here where it's busy and keep our prices low because lots of people don't like spending too much money during the holidays."

"I see." I said. "That's practical."

I looked down the road and counted about fifteen other booths scattered around.

"Here." the woman said, holding out a Yin-Yang necklace. "Take it as a gift. Keep the Yin and give the Yang to someone you care about. I've had all the necklaces blessed so their keepers would be protected and have fair luck."

I smiled and took it.

"Thank you." I said, and left with a smile.

_'Someone I care about, huh?'_ I wondered. Then an image of Kai appeared in my head. _'Wait a minute, why am I thinking about Kai? Oh yeah! I have to figure out what to get him as a gift!! Think, Ray, think!!'_

I kept walking as I thought about it. Then you wouldn't guess _who_ I saw buying something from one of the booths. It was Kai!! He was at a booth that was selling cosplay props, like shoes and bracelets. Kai thanked the man running the booth and kept walking, checking out the other booths. He stopped at another and pulled out a piece of paper. He nodded and slipped it back into his pocket. He then started talking to the woman running the booth of sports gear. She pulled out a hat with a sign on it that said "I'M #1!!!". Kai looked it over and paid the woman, who gave him a bag for it. I got it now, he was Christmas shopping!! I laughed to myself, knowing how embarrassed Kai'd be if Tyson found out, since Tyson would probably nag him to death about what he was buying and for who. I thought about what I was planning to do for the day, and figuring that I had absolutely nothing to do, I decided to play spy and follow Kai on his Christmas shopping. Who knew? Maybe I'd find out what to get him.

After a half hour, I had seen Kai buy that #1 hat, a board game (it was in a different language), a pair of fancy sunglasses, an "I'm with an Idiot" shirt, and a few novels. Kai stopped in front of a store and stared up at the sign. "Lenceria Ooh-La-La" was what the store was called. I could tell Kai didn't want to go in there, but he swallowed his pride and calmly walked inside. I doubt it was less than two seconds before Kai came back out with a bag of _something_. I didn't want to know.

I followed him to a cafe and looked at my watch. It was twelve-thirty, lunchtime. I was hungry and liked the cafe he went into so I would just pretend to wander in for a bite to eat and "just happen to run into him". I waited for him to get seated and I walked on in. I made sure to aim for a table that would make me walk past Kai so I would "coincidentally" run into him. I chuckled to myself as I walked and "noticed" Kai was there.

"Oh hey Kai." I said. Kai jerked his head up and his eyes went wide at the sight of me.

"Oh, uh, hey Ray." he stuttered.

"Funny meeting you here." I said. "Thought you didn't like places like this."

Then I pretended to just notice the bags.

"What's with all the bags?" I asked, holding back a chuckle.

"Nothing!" Kai said.

I chuckled.

"So... you alone?" I asked.

Kai nodded.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked, smiling.

"Uh, sure why not?" Kai replied, and I sat down across from him. The waitress came by and we both ordered lunch. We both decided just to have a quick helping of noodles. While we waited for our food, I decided to get some "answers" out of Kai (though I already knew everything).

"So, Kai," I said, "those bags from Christmas shopping?"

Kai avoided looking me straight in the face, but nodded.

"It's amazing that you can figure out what to get everyone." I said. "I'm still completely clueless about what to get for a few of them."

"Just wing it." he said. "Wander around aimlessly and the right thing to get them will come by, works for me."

"Really?" I asked, wondering whether or not I should give Kai the other half of the Yin-Yang necklace, then I remembered the grand prize!!

"Uh, Kai?" I asked. He glanced at me. "Well, I was wondering if you might be interested in the carnival coming up. Earlier I won some free game passes and figured that uhm… Oh, never mind, forget I said anything!!"

"You wanted me to go?" Kai asked.

I avoided eye contact and nodded.

"Sure, I'll go." Kai said, surprising me.

"Really?!" I asked.

"Well, with everything getting so tense, it'd might help get some stress off." He replied.

_'YAY!!!'_ I exclaimed in my head.

"It's on the twentieth," I said, "and I'll try to get everyone to come, we all need a load off."

Kai smiled slightly and nodded in agreement.

I couldn't wait for the twentieth!!

* * *

**I can't wait for the twentieth either.  
I don't know why, I just do.  
Working on next chapter!!!  
^^**


	2. Chapter 2 The Next Day

**Here's chapter two!  
I apologize for not updating on this one for awhile!  
ENJOY!!!  
I do not own Beyblade! ^^**

* * *

(Ray's POV)

_December 19th_I looked up from my journal and looked around for Kai. I didn't see him, but heard the shower. I figured I'd just wait til he was done. I yawned and stretched, raising my hands up. I looked back down at my journal and flipped the page. I looked over my list of things I could get the others. I was still completely clueless about what to get Kai, but decided to follow his advice from the day before, to just wing it.

--Today is the day. I've asked Mariah and all the other girls to convince their teams to come to the carnival, so all I have to do is convince the Blitzkrieg Boyz and then I'm set. Maybe I could ask Kai to ask them... Hmm...

I closed my journal and layed down on the couch. I started staring at the ceiling when I saw Kai look down at me from the other side of the couch.

"Ah! Kai!" I exclaimed, startled. "You-you startled me."

Then I turned bright red. You wouldn't guess what Kai was wearing. Actually, it was what he _wasn't_ wearing that made me turn red.

Kai was shirtless and only wearing a pair of baggy sweatpants. I never thought I'd live to see the day I'd see Kai _shirtless_.

"Ray?" Kai asked, waving his hand in front of my face. "You ok?"

I only then realized that I had been staring at him. I shook away the naughty thoughts that had made their way into my mind and answered.

"I'm fine, i'm fine." I said. "Just... bored, you could say."

Then I remembered what I was going to ask him.

"Oh yeah!" I gasped. "Kai, would you mind asking the Blitzkrieg Boyz if they would want to come to the carnival?"

Kai thought about it for a second (giving me a chance to stare again) and said he would.

"But they're going to be out for awhile." he said. "So in the meantime, you wanna go out or something?"

"W-What?" I asked, getting caught off guard. "I mean, why?"

"You said you were bored." Kai said.

"Oh yeah." I laughed nervously.

"So, you have any place you wanna go?" he asked.

"Well, no, no no no, not really," I stuttered, getting flustered, "I just, y'know, didn't expect, y'know, you to ask me if I wanted to, y'know, go somewhere."

_...question mark._

_'Ray's acting a little weird.'_ Kai thought. _'I guess he's probably just excited.'_

"Uh, do _you_ have anywhere in mind?" I asked, trying to calm myself down.

Kai went into thought once again, giving me another chance to take in the wonderous fact that he was standing right in front of me shirtless.

His skin was pale white and gorgeous. He was toned, but not too muscular (if that made _any_ sense). He was just... perfect. Ooh, how I wanted to just pounce on him and rip those pants off, wait, WHAT AM I THINKING?!!

I shook away the naughty thoughts that returned and breathed.

_'Stop thinking like that Ray.'_ I thought. _'Remember, Kai is a respectable and admirable guy... with one hell of a six pack. OH GOD, THERE'S THAT THOUGHT!! ARGH!!'_

As I mentally yelled at myself for thinking about Kai that way, I didn't notice Kai staring at me.

"Are you sure you're alright, Ray?" he asked.

"Ah! Yeah!" I answered.

"Then why don't we head outside?" Kai asked. "I still have some Christmas shopping to finish."

"Okay." I said, mentally hitting myself.

"Just give me a minute to get changed." Kai said, and went to get dressed.

I sighed. Just what am I supposed to get him? Hm... maybe I could find out while we're Christmas shopping! That was a good idea. At least it would give me some things to think about.

(Kai's POV)

As I got changed into something comfortable, I couldn't help but think that Ray was flustered because I was shirtless. But why would that be? Ray's not... like that. ...Or is he?

I continued to think about it while I slipped on my shirt, unknowing that it was buttoned, and popped a few buttons out.

"Crap." I said out loud.

"Kai, you okay?" Ray asked from outside the door, obviously hearing me.

"I'm fine." I replied. "Just popped a couple buttons on my shirt."

I heard footsteps, rummaging in the nearby bathroom, then footsteps back and saw Ray peeking in the room.

"I could fix them if you want me to." he said.

I sighed. "Sure." And handed Ray my shirt.

I noticed that Ray didn't look at me directly when he took my shirt, just glanced at me with a little bit of pink forming on his cheeks. Did Ray..?

I decided not to think about it.

(General POV)

It only took a couple minutes for Ray to sew Kai's buttons back on. After Kai was changed and ready to go, he remembered that it was supposed to be colder than yesterday, so upon seeing Ray in his coat, Kai suggested something.

"Hey, Ray." he said.

"Yes, Kai?" Ray asked.

"Why don't you take out your hair?" he asked. "It's supposed to be colder out today, and, I don't know, you might want to keep your neck warm or something."

_'Aw! He's trying to be nice!'_ Ray thought, taking out his hair. _'I wanna hug him! Wait. THERE'S THAT THOUGHT AGAIN!! DARNIT!!'_

Ray smacked himself on the forehead for thinking about Kai in that way since they were only friends. Kai wondered why Ray had hit himself but decided not to ask. Then the two left.

~#~#~#~

Outside, it was _much_ colder than the day before, so Ray was glad Kai told him to put his hair down to keep warm. As the two walked around, Ray tried to start a conversation.

"So Kai, who do you have left on your shopping list?" he asked.

Kai took out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket.

"I still have a lot of people to go," he said, "but I managed to get three teams out of the way, us, the White Tigers and the Blitzkrieg Boyz."

"I see." Ray muttered. _'So Kai already knew what to get me, so WHY IS IT SO HARD TO FIGURE OUT SOMETHING FOR HIM?!!! ARRGH!!!'_

"Ray?" Kai asked, snapping Ray out of his rage towards himself.

"Yes Kai?" Ray asked back.

"I'm going to head into a store for a sec," he said, "you mind waiting out here?"

"Oh sure, I'll wait." Ray said, and Kai went into a store. Ray then breathed and tried to think of some other things he could possibly get for Kai. As he did so, he didn't notice a drunken man approach him.

"Hey there gorgeous." he slurred, catching Ray by surprise. "How would you like to come home with me?"

"Uh, no. No thank you." Ray said, trying to back away, but the man slithered his arm around Ray's waist, preventing Ray from escaping.

"Aw, c'mon, babe." the man said, his breath reeking of alcohol.

_'Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, EW, EW, EW, EW, EW, EW, EW!!!'_ Ray thought.

"C'mon, beautiful." the man said. "We can have loads of fun back at my place."

"Back off, you drunkard." a voice said from behind them. Glancing behind him, Ray saw a very angry Tala and a very tired Bryan.

"Tala, save me." Ray whispered.

"You can't tell me what to do!" the drunkard slurred.

"He said back off." Bryan said, aiming his own "Death Glare" on the drunken man.

"Ok, whatever." the man slurred, and stumbled his way down the sidewalk.

"You okay, Ray?" Tala asked.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew." Ray muttered, wiping the icky drunk man germs off his coat. "Thanks Tala, I'm okay now."

"No problem." Tala said. "Bry and I were shopping close by when we spotted you. I actually can't blame him for hitting on you, you're hair's down. And you know it makes you look like a girl."

"I know." Ray said. "But it's colder than yesterday, so I put it down to keep my neck warm."

"It's colder than yesterday? Really?" Tala asked. "I didn't notice."

"You guys are from Russia!" Ray said. "Of course you don't notice! Here isn't as cold as there!"

"True." Tala said. "Oh, by the way, Ray, what're you doing out here all by yourself? You're just asking somebody to come by and rape you."

"I'm waiting... for Kai." Ray said.

"Kai?" Tala asked. "I thought he was hibernating."

"Kai's a human." Ray said. "Not a bear."

"But the guy can sleep like time stops for him!" Tala said. "Once, he slept for four days straight! ...Hey, wait a minute, if he's here, when where is he?"

"In a store." Ray said, motioning to the one behind him.

"Doing what?" Tala asked.

"Shopping." Ray said nervously, as if it was a stupid answer. "Christmas shopping."

"Seriously?" Tala asked. Ray nodded. "That's not like Kai, most times he waits until Christmas Eve to go shopping."

"Really?" Ray asked.

"Really." Tala said. "But even though he waits until the last minute, his gifts are always top of the line. The best quality."

"I see..." Ray muttered, thinking about it. He could _never_ do something like that and make it before Christmas Day. That'd be impossible for him.

"Hey Ray." Tala said.

"Yes?"

"Do you like Kai?" Tala asked.

"Wait, what?" Ray asked back, a little surprised.

"Do you like Kai?" Tala repeated. "Y'know, as more then just a teammate."

Ray blushed.

"Well, I don't know." he muttered. "Maybe?"

"Okay then." Tala said. "Oh Hey Kai!"

Ray spun around. Had Kai heard what he had said?

"Tala, Bryan, what're you two doing here?" Kai asked, holding a shopping bag.

"Saving your precious little Kitten from being dragged off and raped." Tala said.

"Wait, okay, what exactly happened?" Kai asked.

"Ray was being hit on by some drunk guy." Tala said. "And we saved him. The end."

"Why didn't you just beat him up?" Kai asked Ray.

"Well... uh....." Ray didn't know how to answer. Was he just freaked out by the guy or when he was being hit on that it never crossed his mind?

"Hey, Kai, are you _really_ Christmas shopping?" Tala asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, Tala." Kai sighed.

"I AM _SO_ PROUD OF YOU!!" Tala exclaimed, hugging Kai tightly. Ray's heart squeezed. "So, know that we're here and we're all shopping, why don't we shop together?"

"Uh, sure." Kai said.

"Okay, I guess." Ray muttered.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

**I miraculously got inspiration for this chapter out of nowhere, and now the third chapter is on the way.  
Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 MATH! oh great

**Here's chapter three!  
Sorry it's shorter than the others!  
ENJOY!!!  
I do not own Beyblade! ^^**

* * *

(Tala's POV)

Here's a math lesson.

Shopping equals fun.

Shopping plus me and Bryan equals even more fun.

But add Kai to the fun, and things start to get a little... negative.

Good thing we had Ray to add to the fun to make the equation true.

(Ha ha, I love math.)

But one thing I love more than solving fun math problems is being the one causing the problem.

The problem? Well, here comes more math.

Kai plus Ray equals nice but awkward.

Add me and Bryan on a shopping spree.

That equals Kai and Ray not even looking in each others direction.

(This is when Math is a bad thing!)

I know for a fact that Kai has a HUGE crush on Ray.

And I also know for another fact that Ray has a HUGE crush on Kai.

So put those two together themselves and it equals shyness and untold feelings.

Then add me and Bryan.

Then that equals either a 2.2% chance of some weird accident occuring and Kai and Ray end up confessing their love for each other and a 1.7% chance of just some weird accident occuring.

Y'know, sometimes I wish I weren't so good at math. It all happened at lunchtime.  
[Flashback]

We stopped by at a cafe near the park for lunch.

"We only have $7,497. 17 with us." I said. "And we still have a lot of shopping to do, so let's get something small."

"Well," Bryan said, "add together two noodle bowls ($4.99 each), two salads ($7.99 each), a steak ($14.99), two bagel sandwiches ($3.99 each), four drinks ($2.95 each), and, knowing you, one of every dessert (which would be $7.95, $12.87, $2.45, $4.75, $6.12, $3.99, and $15.00). And what would you get?"

"That's seven desserts!" Ray exclaimed in disbelief.

"You'd get $113. 86(*1)." I said.

"And you did that without a calculator?!" Ray asked, again, in disbelief.

"Well, yea." I said. "I'm good at math."

I saw Ray whip out a calculator keychain and add up all the numbers.

"Dang, he's right(*2)." he muttered.

"Okay then, Mr. Human Calculator." Ray said. "What does Pi times Pi equal?"

"A very happy Tyson." I answered with a small giggle.

Ray bit his lip to try to hold back his own giggle(*3).

"That's kinda true." he muttered.

"Okay, so how much do you guys have?" I asked.

"We're not paying Tala." Kai said.

"But I need the money for shopping!" I protested.

"So do I." Kai said. "And it's your problem if you want to pig out on sweets, I'm not paying for it."

"But Kai!" I whined.

"I said no, Tala." Kai glared at me.

Then I noticed Ray fiddling around with things in his pockets. "Ray, what'cha doin?"

"You're _not_ counting up your money." Kai said, finally aiming a sentence at Ray.

"Are you?" I asked.

"No." Ray said, glancing over at Kai. "...Maybe."

"Ray, you're _not_ paying for Tala!" Kai exclaimed.

"Then how about this," Ray said, "you both pay for half the bill. Fair enough?"

"Then we'd each pay $56.93." I said.

"I'm not paying." Kai said.

"Then how about I pay the fifty and you pay the $6.93?" Ray asked, pulling a fifty dollar bill from his wallet.

"I said you're not paying for the food!" Kai said, swiping Ray's wallet.

"Then work with me here Kai!" Ray replied. "If you're going to act like a stingy jerk then let me pay for you! Is that alright with you or do I have to make more alterations? Jeez, I never knew paying for one lousy meal could be so freaking frustrating!!"

And with that, Ray stomped out of the cafe, leaving me, Bryan and Kai to be stared at by the majority of the other customers around us.

[End Flashback]

And that's how we come to now, me, Bryan and Kai looking all over for Ray.

"It's three P.M." I said. "It's been three hours. Where on earth could Ray be?"

"Well, Kai _did_ get him frustrated." Bryan said. "And you know Ray. He's emotional, he might be back at the hotel."

"OR he could be in some club being RAPED AS WE SPEAK!!" I exclaimed. "I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THE HOTEL UNTIL I KNOW THAT RAY IS SAFE AND SOUND!!"

My cell phone rings.

"Yes?" I answer it.

It was Ray.

"Tala," he said, "I have no idea where you are, and I figure it might be far away, but I can hear you from here. I'm fine. I just need some time to breathe."

"IT'S BEEN THREE FLIPPING HOURS!!" I screamed into the phone. "ISN'T THAT ENOUGH TIME?!!"

Ray sighed in annoyance.

"Tala, listen," he said, "I'm not... feeling very well, okay? I'm going to head back to the hotel. You and the others can keep shopping if you want okay?"

"Okay." I said.

"And when you decide to head back, call me." he said. "I.. I want to know ahead of time, ok?"

"Okay." I answered, knowing that Ray would want to avoid Kai as much as he could. But I couldn't help but feel that there was something I was missing.

"Kai." I said, hanging up and putting my phone back in my pocket.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you talk to Ray earlier?" I asked.

"Well, yea, why?"

"Anything specific?" I asked.

"Well..." he muttered, taking a moment to think. "Oh yeah, he wanted me to ask you and the others if you would want to come to a carnival that's in town tomorrow. He won some free game passes and thought that it might be a good stress reliever for the tournament."

"Hmmm." I took my own moment to think. "Well, we'd be glad to come! Right, Bryan?"

"What?" Bryan asked.

"It's a yes then!" I chimed. "We'll come to the carnival with you guys tomorrow!"

"Oh God, what're we getting into now?" Bryan asked, wondering what the heck he just agreed to.

"Don't worry, Bry-Bry." Tala cooed, kissing him on the cheek. "Everything gonna be just fine."

Now here's a problem for you to think about.

Ray plus Kai equals problem. Add match-maker determined-to-figure-out-everything me and what do you get?

The answer?

* * *

**(*1) If my math is wrong, please correct me.  
(*2) Unless I'm wrong.  
(*3) I'm sorry, But I Thought That was Funny!  
The answer? REVIEW TO PLACE YOUR GUESSES!! Or, even better, give me any ideas that could be good for the next chapter!  
Thanks for reading!  
Cristallia**


	4. Chapter 4 Tala's being a Bad Boy

**Here's chapter four. Now Tala begins to interfere more with kai and ray's still-needing-to-blossom relationship.  
But hey, what could possibly go wrong. [thunder in background]  
Uh-oh.  
I do not own beyblade.  
Enjoy**

* * *

(Ray's POV)

I didn't wanna see Kai. I just didn't. That argument in the cafe really gave me a headache. But for a while, the headache left as I got calls from the girls saying that their teams would be going to the carnival that following day. That made me a little happier, but not happy enough to forget about Kai. I plopped myself down on my bed and grabbed my journal and continued today's entry.

_-- Goddammit!!! I can't stand him right now!! He can be so freaking stubborn that it drives me practically insane!! Why oh why do I have to be all flustered when he's around and try to be so nice to him? He's a complete jerk! Insensitive and worthless! Why do I bother all the time?!!_

I stopped.

I closed my journal and sighed. So _that's_ what it felt like. Unadulterated rage against someone you're trying to get to know. I didn't get it. Sure, Kai was a little stubborn sometimes, but I could usually handle it before, but now... What's going on with me that makes me go completely nuts when he gets all stubborn like back at the cafe? I didn't know. Was it because I liked him so much? Maybe. I still had no clue, so I decided I'd take a shower and sleep it off. I grabbed my towel and headed for the bathroom.

Worst mistake of my life.

(Kai's POV)

_'Maybe I took it too far.'_ I thought._ 'Ray really did look upset. I know, I'll go apologize. Everyone knows Ray can't stay mad at anyone for too long.'_

I went to our room to find it completely empty. Did he go out? I heard the shower running. Was he...? Probably.

"..."

After arguing with myself for a moment, I stepped closer to the door and quietly opened it a bit.

"Why does he have to be so freaking stubborn?" I heard Ray asking himself.

"Well, maybe I'm to blame, taking Tala's side."

"What am I saying? Kai's stubborn, that's all there is to it!"

"But maybe he just--"

"No! That couldn't be it!"

"I don't know."

"Well, I do!"

I couldn't believe my ears. Ray was actually arguing with himself. Unfortunately, I didn't cover my laugh up to well, because the next thing I knew, Ray was standing above me, in nothing but a towel. He was definitely upset.

"I would've expected this from Tala." he said. "But _you_?"

Ray looked like he was about to hit me, but his angry expression softened and he went back into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it.

I screwed up _big_ time. (AN: poor Kai…)

(Tala's POV)  
I went to Kai and Ray's room to see if they had made up, but found Kai sitting outside the bedroom door with his head down.  
"Whatcha doin'?" I asked.  
"I screwed up _big_ time." Kai said, though a bit muffled.

"With Ray?" I asked.  
He nodded.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting down next to him.  
"I wanted to apologize." Kai said. "But I just made him more upset than before."  
"Well," I said, "did you talk to him?"  
"I didn't get the chance." Kai replied. "I overheard him talking to himself in the shower and I laughed a little. He heard me, opened the door and looked more upset than before, then he closed the door in my face."

"So you're sitting out here to punish yourself?" I asked.  
Kai nodded.  
"Well, sooner or later, you'll have to talk to him." I said. "Or you'll never become an item."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Kai asked, lifting his head up.  
"I'm not stupid." I said. "Though I may act like it. Kai, I see the way you look at him. The way you treat him better than the others."  
Kai looked slightly nervous.  
"What're you talking about?" he asked.  
"Don't play dumb." I said, cornering him. "You have a thing for Ray, admit it."  
"....S-So what if I do?" Kai asked.  
"Then you gotta stop avoiding it." I said. "If you don't talk to Ray, you'll never get a chance at him."  
"What's the use?" Kai asked. "It's obvious he likes Mariah. ...Or at least someone other than me."

"And how do you figure that?" I asked.

"He always stares off into space when he's not the center of attention." Kai replied. "It's obvious he likes someone."  
"And couldn't that someone happen to be _you_?" I asked.

"Tala, Ray's not... like that." Kai said.

"But what if he is?" I asked. "How can you tell?"

"I... I just can!" Kai shouted at me, and stomped out of the hotel.

I sighed. He was hopeless. Deciding to take matters into my own hands, I went inside their room. I heard the shower running, so Ray was still in the bathroom. Being a little nosy, I started poking around their stuff. I found Kai's stash of "War Paint" as he likes to call it (when its just makeup) and his favorite movie Step Up 2 (don't tell him I told you). Then I came to Ray's stuff. I found several of those hair tie thingies that are really long and that keep his massive amount of hair that belongs to the gods in place. And when I looked under his pillow, I found something very interesting. A book. Not just any book. A JOURNAL. This could get interesting. Mwahahaha.

* * *

**Uh-oh.  
Tala's being a bad boy.  
What's gonna happen? you'll have to wait until next chapter, Sorry.  
Ciao for now.**

**please review**


	5. Chapter 5 The Start of Tala's Plan

***sigh* Tala always wants to help. And he has no idea things can go completely wrong.**

**Ah well. GO TALA!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Tala opened Ray's journal. Just the front page, though. It showed Ray's favorite things.  
_'Interesting.'_ Tala thought. Sneakily, he tucked the journal under his shirt and waltzed out of the room. Sure, it wasn't any of his business what was in Ray's journal, but Tala was curious, since Ray was impossible to read. Maybe his journal could give him an idea on how Ray thinks.

Upon exiting Kai and Ray's room, Tala scurried back to the room he shared with Bryan on the floor above.

Flopping down onto the bed, he opened Ray's journal and began to read.

_'Here's the one from three months ago.'_ Tala thought.

_Dear Journal,_

_I guess today will be okay, trying to avoid the fact that today's Mariah's birthday. She's been nagging me for the past few days for the thing she really wants from me. Some gold-and-pink Tiffany locket or something. Problem with that? It's REALLY expensive, and there's no way I'm spending this week's grocery money on something that she might end up losing. Well, let's just see how today goes._

_Ray_

Tala continued on to the entry for that night.

_Journal,_

_You wouldn't believe her! Mariah is such a_

And the rest was mainly scribbles. Tala thought that Ray had written something really bad about Mariah, and then scribbled it out through guilt. Tala chuckled at the thought and flipped through the other pages.

_'Ooh.'_ Tala thought. _'This one's from a few weeks ago.'_

_Dear Journal,_

_I wonder what today's going to be like. Tala and the Blitzkrieg Boyz are coming. And that means Kai too. I wonder if he missed me. Nah, probably not. He's got better things to do than think about me. But I wish he did think about me. Y'know, he really is sweet when you see past that 'tough-guy' exterior of his. He always tries to keep to himself, to make everyone think he's a 'tough-guy' and 'someone not to be messed with'. But I see otherwise. The last time I saw him, he helped a kitten that got stuck in a tree. Talk about sweet! (Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone) He doesn't really know I know, but I'll keep it my little secret. I know some people say to be scared of him, but why does it have to be like that? Why can't everyone see how nice he is? Well, maybe it's just me then. Oh! I just remembered a tip from Tala. Kai's favorite is steak, so I'll have to make that for dinner tonight. I wonder how he'll react. Will he get suspicious? Or just be surprised? I can't to find out!_

_Ray_

_'Aw, now that's just cute.'_ Tala thought. _'But I already figured Ray had the hots for our little blue-cheeked Russian.'_

And Tala continued to the second entry.

_Journal,_

_I AM OFFICIALLY THE HAPPIEST PERSON ON THE FACE OF THE PLANET! Ok, here's what happened: the Blitzkrieg Boyz came and everyone was having their own little fun, Kai obviously sitting in the corner, minding his own. Then came dinner. When everyone asked "what's for dinner?" I told them I wanted to make something... FANCY (big excuse) so I said I made steak. Kai's head flew right up and he went straight to the table. He was eyeing me for awhile, but I managed to keep my cool through the meal. When everyone was done, I asked how it was (since it _was_ my first time making steak) and everyone EVEN KAI! said it was great! I could've died happy right then and there! *sigh* Anyway, Tala broke the news over dinner that he and the Blitzkrieg Boyz would be on the floor directly above us, which ultimately means no sleep for me, but hey, maybe I'd get used to it._

_Good night! Ray_

Tala smiled. He hid Ray's journal under his pillow and rolled off the bed. This was going to be fun.

Tala ran out into the hallway and into the living room.

"Bry-Bry!" he chimed, pouncing on Bryan.

"Yes, Tala?" Bryan asked, unfazed.

"I'm being bad again." Tala smiled.  
"Oh God, what now?" Bryan asked.

"I'm gonna use Ray's journal to get him and Kai together." Tala beamed.

"But isn't Ray extremely mad at Kai right now?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah, so?" Tala asked.

"Tala," Bryan sighed, "don't you think butting into their relationship will only make things, I don't know, _worse_?"

"...Your point?" Tala asked.

Bryan sighed again.

"Bry-Bry, listen," Tala said, "things always go wrong for Kai and Ray, so, with knowing what Ray likes, I can get Kai to be what Ray likes. Or I can use what Ray likes to get Kai back on his good side! And then I'll start making it up as I go along, like I always do."

"...Are you positive that you know what you're doing?" Bryan asked.

"Of course!" Tala chimed.

_'And that means he has absolutely no idea if his plan is going to work.'_ Bryan thought. _'...I feel bad for Kai and Ray.'_

_

* * *

_

**I feel bad for them too, now that Tala's involved. ^^ (*cue maniac laughter* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!)**

***sigh* I'm so evil. Mweeheehee.**

**Review or not review, doesn't matter to me. (they just make me feel special)**

**Ciao! Cristallia**


End file.
